


Ojos de esperanza.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian es una pequeña mierda curiosa, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Jason es un buen hermano mayor, Mención de consumo de drogas, Relación de hermanos, amor platónico tal vez, casi lo hago un omegaverse, esto es una mezcla de comics, la batfamily poco a poco va sanando, mencion de otros personajes, mención de desnutrición infantil, mención de muerte canónica de personaje, no sé qué otra cosa poner, o al menos lo intenta, puede que muy poco la verdad no sé, qué complicado es utilizar un narrador en tiempo presente, si hay un error ortográfico me disculpo lo acabo de terminar y no he dormido nada, tal vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Damian encuentra una foto que nunca antes ha visto en el despacho de Alfred y cree inmediatamente que se trata de su padre en su tierna etapa infantil y que el mayordomo la mantuvo solo para él.Para sorpresa de todos, no puede estar más equivocado.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Jason Todd, Alfred Pennyworth/Jason Todd/ Roy harper, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Ojos de esperanza.

—¡Pennyworth! —Damian entra en la cocina de la Mansión Wayne como un torbellino que arrasa todo a su paso, en busca del hombre mayor que terminó de preparar el desayuno de ese día poco después de que el niño irrumpiera en el lugar.

—¿Sí, Maestro Damian? —Alfred indaga sin voltear a verle, colocando una buena cantidad de panqueques frente a un recién despierto Tim, mientras aparta sutilmente la segunda taza de café que el muchacho quiso consumir inadvertido.

—¿Cómo osas mantener tal foto de mi padre en su juventud prematura únicamente para tu persona? —el niño exclama con obvia indignación goteando en su voz.

Alfred por fin voltea en su dirección en el momento justo en que Damian zarandea de un lado a otro un portarretrato de madera tallado meticulosamente a mano, y el fantasma de una sonrisa surca su tranquilo rostro casi de inmediato al reconocer el dichoso objeto en cuestión.

Dick, quien presencia el accionar del adulto, no puede evitar caer en la tentación de saber de qué foto se refiere su hermano menor. Deja su tazón de cereales a medio comer a un lado y se acerca por detrás de Damian, observando sobre su hombro la imagen de un niño no mayor de cinco años con ondulado cabello azabache y brillantes ojos azules que parecen refleja el vasto universo en ellos. Era demasiado pequeño a primera vista, vestido con un ligero sweater de lana color rojo tinto y pantaloncillos caquis sutilmente manchados con tierra, pero la sonrisa que curtía el joven rostro demuestra una experiencia de vida innegable.

—No sabía que Bruce tenía pecas—Dick debe confesar, acercándose un poco al portarretrato para apreciar mejor la imagen—. B era un niño muy bello.

Tim, quien es más sueño que persona en ese momento, se mueve a través de la cocina sin ver por dónde va realmente, orbitando alrededor de la cafetera hasta que su café está listo por tercera vez en la misma hora. Cuando tiene su apreciada taza entre sus manos y un largo trago de café quemando su sistema, se atreve a invadir el espacio de Damian y observa la foto con el sueño colgando de sus pestañas.

Entonces, tomándose su tiempo para reaccionar, agrega:— Demasiado como para que se trate de Bruce. 

Dick gorgotea en respuesta.

—Ahora que lo dices…

—Más respeto ustedes dos, es de mi padre del que están hablando—Damian ladra a sus hermanos mayores antes de regresar su atención a Alfred, quien le mantiene la mirada como sí el adulto supiese algo que él no, y no existe nada peor para él que no saber algo, mucho menos cuando se los restriegan en el rostro con descaro—. ¡Pennyworth! ¡He hecho una pregunta!

—Y la oí a la perfección, Maestro Damian—Alfred lleva las manos detrás de su espalda y su postura se vuelve tan intimidante que los tres jóvenes se vuelven rígidos al instante—. Ahora, permítame a mí hacerle la pregunta de dónde encontró usted esa fotografía, si tengo el placer de saber, por supuesto.

El niño abre la boca dispuesto a contestar sin reparos, incluso un dedo es alzado en son de acusación, pero el dedo se zambulle a un costado de su rostro rápidamente y su boca se cierra en una mueca avergonzada al caer en cuenta de cuál es su respuesta.

—En tu despacho personal—confiesa a regañadientes.

—Un lugar bastante apartado de su recorrido habitual en la mansión, si me permite decirle—Alfred golpea fuerte y directo. Y puede saberse que Damian está abochornado por haberse expuesto de su pequeño pecado por las puntas de las orejas rojizas y los delgados dedos apretando con fuerza el portarretrato.

—En mi defensa—Damian siente la necesidad de apelar a su favor, mientras las nada sutiles risas de Dick y Tim estallan sobre sus hombros. Los muy bastardos—, Richard estaba siendo muy molesto cuando fue a despertar a Drake, y no es como que Drake tuviese el despertar más sereno de esta casa. Sus gritos combinados me orillaron a la necesidad de buscar un lugar que no me agobie desde tan temprano y terminé en tu despacho.

—Yo no estaba siendo molesto, estaba siendo cariñoso—Dick insiste.

—Y yo no grito cuando me despiertan —Tim le sigue de inmediato.

—Sí, sí lo haces—Damian, Dick y Alfred contestan al mismo tiempo, volviéndose una única voz que reprende a Tim. El adolescente solo se molesta en soltar un gruñido al aire y prefiere que es más divertido ahogarse en su café que seguir conversado.

—Ya que el asunto de qué hacía en tu despacho está aclarado, sigo esperando mi respuesta, Pennyworth. ¿Por qué mantuviste para tu consumo egoísta esta perfecta toma de mi padre?

Tim murmura algo sobre el cachorro de tigre hablando de manchas, pero en ese momento Bruce hace acto de presencia con su cansancio de todos los días producto de una noche muy movida haciendo mella en su rostro, llevándose toda la atención sin siquiera pedirlo.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —el cabecilla de la Mansión Wayne pregunta al captar el final de la pregunta de su hijo menor. Su voz es suave y lenta, completamente ajena al interés real.

—Aquí, padre—Damian consigue alejarse de sus hermanos quienes trataron de quitarle el portarretrato para mirarlo una vez más. Con decisión, se detiene al lado de su progenitor y le entrega la prueba del, según él, delito de su hombre más confiable—. Pennyworth ha tenido todo este tiempo esta imagen de ti bajo su exclusiva privacidad y no pretendía compartirla con nosotros.

Bruce suspira sobre la taza de café que Alfred le entregó con anterioridad. La mirada de su hijo es tan intensa que se ve obligado a tomar el marco con la foto y divisa lo justo y necesario como para entender la discordia nacida entre Damian y Alfred detrás de ella.

Pero al verla no sabe qué decir. El protagonista de la imagen ciertamente cumple con todas las características que le representan: revoltoso cabello negro y ojos azules intensos y una sonrisa tan pura que algo se removió en su interior con solo verla, el fondo verde perteneciente a un parque resalta aún más la pequeña figura y el brillante sol crea a su alrededor una aureola de luz perfecta. De repente, una nostalgia injustificada le envuelve el pecho y solo quiere contemplar la imagen todo el tiempo que se le sea permitido.

No obstante, se obliga a aplacar tal sentimiento de inmediato.

—Debo admitir que me cuesta hallarme a mí mismo en esta foto—Bruce dice, tomando por sorpresa a sus hijos.

—Eso se debe a que no es usted, Maestro Bruce—Alfred, tan implacable como siempre, confiesa por fin—. El protagonista de la fotografía es, ni más ni menos, que el Maestro Jason.

Entonces el silencio envuelve la cocina repentinamente y ninguno de los presentes parece encontrar su voz de vuelta como para decir algo ante la reveladora información.

—¡Imposible! —Damian es el primero en salir de su estupor, tratando de ignorar la lamentable escena que su padre monta en primera plana, observando abiertamente la imagen de su segundo hijo con una nostalgia tan abrumadora que trae de regreso a sus demás vástagos.

—¿Insinúa que mi palabra no es de fiar, Maestro Damian? —La mirada del hombre mayor se intensifica y Damian siente que las palabras mueren en el comienzo de su garganta.

—¿Es normal que Jason se parezca a Bruce más que el propio Bruce? —Dick inclina la cabeza estudiando una vez más la imagen luego de haber tenido que batallar con su padre para obtenerla de nuevo, intercalando la mirada entre la foto y el hombre repetidas veces para estar seguro—. Aunque, bueno, tiene sentido dado que es tu primogénito, incluso si es adoptado.

Qué demonios.

—¿Disculpa? —Damian no intenta siquiera ocultar la indignación en su vos, sin saber qué está sucediendo de repente.

¿Todd primogénito de quién? Ese lugar es de Richard, siempre lo fue, como su lugar es del hijo de sangre, ¿verdad? ¿entonces a qué diablos se refiere con primogénito?

—Sabía que el niño era demasiado lindo como para que se tratase de Bruce—Tim dice sin pensar. Ignorando de lleno la pesada mirada del hombre en cuestión, y la de su hijo menor, posa su atención en el mayordomo—. ¿Podemos saber por qué tienes su foto? No recuerdo haber visto una imagen de Jason siendo un niño antes.

—Tu repertorio de instantáneas de Jason en bragas verdes no dicen lo mismo—Dick pica con descaro, recordándole a Tim su faceta siendo el acosador número uno del Robin de Jason en el pasado, mientras hace la vista gorda y permite que Bruce le arrebate el portarretrato una vez más.

—¡Eso es diferente! Él ya estaba entrando en su adolescencia en ese momento.

—¿Y eso se supone que es mejor? Eres bastante denunciable ahora mismo, Drake —ahora es Damian quien insiste en molestar al adolescente, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo más seguro es que Richard volvió a tener otro cortocircuito mental y no supo que cosas decía, antes de volver su atención a Alfred y decir—: ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Todd, Pennyworth? —la mirada del hombre mayor recae en él con pesadez. Entonces Damian toce forzosamente antes de corregirse—. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué tienes una foto de Todd?... ¿por favor?

La sonrisa de Alfred es apenas perceptible, pero está ahí y es amable.

—Para mi propia sorpresa, tanto el portarretrato como la fotografía fue un regalo de la navidad pasada por parte del Maestro Jason—confiesa sin apuros—. Dijo algo sobre estar harto de ver los feos rostros de sus hermanos y su padre estropear la sofisticación de mi estudio y que su fotografía arreglaría ese problema, palabras suyas, no mía.

Ninguno de los presentes reacciona al pasado insulto por parte de Jason, teniendo la fecha del regalo como único tema importante del cual pensar ahora mismo. Hace un año atrás las cosas entre la familia y Jason todavía no se enfriaron lo suficiente como para convivir en un mismo espacio cerrado sin que alguien intentara apuñalar a otro primero. La comunicación era la justa y necesaria, casi inexistente, y ningún bando se atrevía a cruzar el territorio del otro en busca de problemas, ya sea entre ellos o en son de algún caso. Se alzaron límites que se mantuvieron hasta el punto en que Jason se negaba a cualquier asunto que lo llevase de vuelta a la casa señorial, eso, para pesar de la familia, incluyó el festejo navideño. Todos habían esperado que él se presentara ese día, incluso cuando se negó de todos los modos posibles, tenían esperanzas de que, luego de guerras y discusiones innegables, la familia estuviese completa después de cinco años de puro martirio, pero cuando Jason no se presentó y ni siquiera dio un indicio o alguna señal de estar bien, solo pudieron preguntarse donde se encontraba y tratar de terminar la noche lo mejor posible para su propio pesar.

Sin embargo, la confesión del mayordomo fue más de lo que hubiesen esperado, porque, si lo que escucharon es verdad, él se había atrevido a estar cerca de la casa lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el estudio de Alfred y los había perdonado mucho antes de lo previsto. ¡Se refirió a ellos como sus hermanos y padre, por amor de Dios! Ahora tienen tanto en que pensar que el ruido del silencio se vuelve demasiado pesado y molesto.

Hasta que Damian decide hablar una vez más.

—¿Cuál es el paradero actual de Todd?

—El garaje de la mansión—Alfred contesta sin apuros, tomándolos una vez más por sorpresa. No hay algún indicio físico de que Jason estuvo en la casa antes y ciertamente no lo esperaron—. Llegó ésta mañana en compañía del joven Harper en espera de recaudar información.

—¿Sobre qué? —Dick tartamudea.

—No me explicaron mucho, mientras me acompañaron en el desayuno. Solo entendí que se embarcaron en la misión de crear su propio automóvil de vigilancia y que lo querían crear desde cero, incluido el motor. El joven Harper comentó que la colección de autos del Maestro Bruce es un digno comienzo de inspiración.

—En otras palabras, creo que tus autos son rompecabezas a estas alturas, Bruce—Tim tararea hacia el hombre mayor, pero sus intentos de bromear son sustituidos en el instante en que nota la cariñosa mirada que Bruce le regala eternamente a la foto de su hijo, aquel que una vez perdió, enfrentó y que ahora ha regresado por fin a donde pertenece.

Hay tanta emoción reflejado en su rostro que hace a Dick y a Tim sentirse invasores.

Damian, por otra parte, decide que es ese el momento justo para retirarse de la cocina en busca del dueño original de la fotografía posteriormente de haberle tomado una con su celular como prueba, ignorando de lleno la vulnerabilidad en la voz de su padre al preguntarle a Alfred cuán enfadado estaría Jason por hacerle una copia a dicha foto sin su consentimiento.

══════════════

Damian encuentra a Jason más pronto de lo que espera. En realidad, no sabe lo que espera, mientras continúa el camino hacia el garaje de su padre guiado por el fuerte ruido de chatarra maltratada, cosas rebotando contra el suelo y el fuerte olor a metal quemado. 

No sabe por qué tiene esta extraña necesidad por ver al hijo pródigo de su padre y que sea él mismo quien confirme las palabras de Pennyworth.

Al cruzar el umbral del gran garaje se encuentra con una escena que no le hará muy feliz a su padre cuando la viera. Los distintos autos que una vez el agradable Brucie Wayne hizo alarde en las tantas galas y fiestas de la alta sociedad ahora se hallan desarmados en piezas indescifrables y desparramadas por doquier. El cabecilla de la familia Wayne siempre contó con un amplio repertorio de modos de trasporte, millones de dólares fueron gastados en autos de última gama para ser destruidos por dos jóvenes adultos hambrientos de conocimiento que no saben cuándo parar. 

Tim no se había equivocado al decir que Jason y Roy hicieron de los carísimos autos de Bruce un rompecabeza interminable.

Toda la gran sala fue inundada por un mar de chatarra que casi llega a los confines que dirigen directamente a la mansión. Jason está justo en el medio de todo ese desastre, asomándose sobre una mesa retráctil con un gran número de planos estirados sobre la superficie repletos de diseños hechos a lápiz de las partes más llamativas de los autos que volvieron a su estado natural tan temprano en la mañana. Hay herramientas a su alrededor, unas cuantas reglas métricas parecen sobresalir de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y un lápiz mecánico reposa en su oreja derecha. A sus pies, un perro de tamaño mediano y pelaje chocolate y corto reposa en una vigilia somnolienta, la lengua cuelga fuera de su hocico y su cola se menea vagamente cada cierto tiempo. Parece manso y tranquilo, pero la mirada fija en él le advierte que lo está estudiando, en busca de una amenaza dirigida a su dueño.

Luego, un poco más al fondo, un borrón anaranjado va y viene sobre el capot abierto de un Ducati negro que vio mejores días antes de ser atacado por el imposible de no reconocer Roy Harper, quien parece ser absorbido por el motor del auto con cada segundo que pasa toqueteando el interior como un niño incapaz de mantener las manos quietas en una dulcería. A su lado, Duke Thomas está acostado cómodamente en el interior de un descapotable de color azul noche al que le faltan los neumáticos, el techo y las puertas, peleando con las largas mangas de la gran chaqueta de motociclista de Jason que cae sobre sus hombros, mientras juguetea con el equipo de Arsenal y las armar gemelas de Red Hood, a las cuales les fueron arrebatadas los cargadores previamente.

Todo en conjunto se convierte en una imagen que hará a su padre gruñir por semanas.

—Hermano menor—Cassandra es la primera en darle la bienvenida, y no es hasta que habla que nota su presencia. Ella está acurrucada en una esquina cercana a la entrada usando un par de neumáticos amontonados como un sillón. Tiene la típica gorra verde de Roy surcando su cabello lizo y los cinturones para las armas gemelas que Jason usa en las piernas puestos en el mismo lugar. Y usa el casco rojo del antihéroe favorito de la familia para sostener el libro que ha estado leyendo los últimos días y no ha despegado la vista de él incluso para hablarle.

Ahora sí, si Bruce llegara a ver a sus dos nuevos hijos de tal manera—unos minis híbridos de Roy y Jason— sin dudas lloraría.

—Padre va a estar muy enojado cuando vea lo que le hicieron a sus autos—no puede evitar advertir.

—Le dejamos el Porsche y la limusina intactos—Ginger boy es quien toma la iniciativa de contestarle, moviendo sus manos en un gesto despreocupado.

—Al menos no tocaron el Batmóvil—Duke dice con la mirada perdida en la superficie afilada de una flecha que hace girar frente de su rostro.

—Seremos descarrilados, pero no estúpidos—Roy contesta de inmediato. 

La jovial carcajada de Duke no se hace esperar acompañada con la de Jason y un ladrido fatigado de Dog, y el gesto tranquilo de Cassandra se ve interrumpido por una sutil sonrisa que tira de sus comisuras.

Damian mira la interacción con desconcierto. Hay una confidencialidad entre las cuatros personas y el perro presentes en el garaje que no ha notado antes, preguntándose en qué momento convivieron lo suficiente como para compartir sus presencias en un ambiente tranquilo, amigable y cómodo. 

Nunca ha visto a Todd tan suelto y con la guardia baja como en este instante, al menos no cuando está con Richard, Drake y él en una misma habitación. Tal vez en los brunchs compartidos únicamente con Pennyworth sea de igual manera, pero para el menor de los múrcielos, la imagen de una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del segundo Robin es algo que lo desorienta demasiado.

Y, para su sorpresa, él quiere eso.

—¿Qué quieres, babybird? —el motivo por el que se halla en medio de tanto desastre por fin lo registra. El pelinegro se irgue y deja reposar unos anteojos que Damian no sabía que utilizaba en el montón de planos. 

Hay una mirada curiosa en su rostro y, aunque le molesta, puede reconocer fácilmente el pequeño e inocente rostro del niño de la imagen en las crecidas y rudas facciones del joven adulto, y comprende las palabras de Dick al decir que se parece a Bruce incluso siendo adoptado. Jason es alto, demasiado para alguien que una vez fue un niño subdesarrollado, casi alcanzando a su padre con facilidad, de hombros y pecho anchos, de piernas largas, poderosas y fuertes. Jason se parece a Bruce de una manera que ni Dick, Tim o él pueden igualar. Y ahora Damian no puede evitar pensar si algún día llegaría a crecer tan alto e imponente como él.

—Vengo a confirmar las palabras de Pennyworth.

—¿Sobre qué? —Roy balbucea aun perdido en el interior del capot del auto.

—Sobre esto—Damian rechaza el malestar del pelirrojo interrumpiendo un asunto que no le concierne, maniobra su celular para encontrar la foto tomada y se la entrega a un Jason confuso. Roy es escupido por fin del auto y se acerca curioso por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo. Hay una reacción de reconocimiento instantánea en sus rostros—. Pennyworth dijo que eras tú el niño de la foto.

—¿Por qué sabes de la foto?

—La encontré en el despacho de Pennyworth—contesta solemne.

—Mierda, Damian, ¿te metiste en el despacho personal de Alfred? —los ojos de su hermano brillan en su dirección.

—¿Acaso no tienes autoconservación? —Roy dice, mientras trata de quitarse las manchas de grasa esparcidas en su pálida piel.

—Responde la pregunta, Todd—el niño insiste, rechazando el sentimiento de vergüenza por haber hecho algo que parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en nunca hacer.

—Bueno, sí, uh, soy yo el de la foto.

—¿Por qué?

Jason parpadea en su dirección.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué se la regalaste a Pennyworth? —los pies de Damian se mueven contra el suelo con un desespero casi bien oculto.

—En realidad fue un regalo en conjunto—Jason responde. Le entrega el celular a Damian de vuelta y regresa su atención a los planos en un intento en vano de dejar el tema allí.

Damian percibe su intención y camina directamente hacia él, irrumpiendo su espacio personal y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Dog en el proceso.

—¿En conjunto con quién? 

—Conmigo—Roy le sonríe antes de volver su atención al auto que estuvo asaltando antes—. Mientras estuve reformándome me dijeron que, para dejar mi adicción debía ocupar mi tiempo y mente con algo y decidí que la carpintería podía ser un respiro interesante. Como es obvio, yo hice el portarretrato y el tallado.

—Imposible—Duke salta fuera del auto y se cierne detrás de su nuevo hermano menor para observar la imagen y estudiar la creación del justiciero mayor—. Maldición, en realidad es un gran trabajo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Soy más que una cara bonita, el mejor arquero de este país y un ingeniero excepcional, chico—Roy presume y Duke vuelve a reír limpiamente.

—¿Por qué? —Damian insiste otra vez, luego de que el nuevo dúo dinámico se entretuviera con una conversación ajena.

Jason suspira.

—De nuevo, ¿por qué, _¿qué?_

—¿Por qué se la regalaste para navidad?

Verde y turquesa se encuentran en una batalla de miradas, en busca de que uno se rindiera a los deseos del otro. Jason no quiere hablar, piensa que no es necesario hacerlo, puede leerle la incomodidad palpar en su postura y la pequeña súplica en sus brillantes orbes de que dejara el tema. Pero se trata de Damian el que le está haciendo frente y comprende que no tiene otra opción más que complacerle.

—Bien—recoge una gran bocanada de aire—. Ese fin de año fue bastante…solitario, por decirlo de algún modo. Kori tuvo una misión en conjunto con Raven y Donna, así que decidieron pasar las fiestas juntas en La Atalaya. Artemis y Bizarro también tuvieron lo suyo en Qurac y se quedarían en Bana-Mighdall hasta después de fin de año. Así que éramos Roy, Dog y yo nada más, y resulta que las fiestas no son tan importantes para dos ovejas negras descarriladas y un perro, por ende, no teníamos planeado hacer nada de nada…

_—Pero._

—Pero Alfred apareció al medio día de Noche Vieja con bolsas llenas de comestibles y nos preparó una abundante cena pre-navidad—Roy habla ahora y una suave sonrisa adorna su rostro manchado de pecas y grasa.

—Sí. Él fue el único de todos ustedes que entendió a la primera que no iba a pisar la mansión ni loco y decidió que, como yo también era su familia, tenía el derecho de festejarlo conmigo, aunque me quejara. Entonces vino, nos preparó la cena y almorzamos y convivimos juntos hasta que tuvo que regresar a la mansión para empezar con los preparativos de la cena navideña de ustedes.

Damian escucha con atención y un destello de claridad estalla en su mente. Él recuerda el comienzo de ese 24 de diciembre. Padre, Richard, Drake y él apenas habían terminado su desayuno cuando el mayordomo se encargó de los utensilios sucios rápidamente, diciendo que tenía un día ajetreado y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo. Se marchó de la mansión poco después de terminar en la cocina y regresó horas previas de que la festividad comenzara con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro. 

Tanto Damian como sus hermanos y su padre notaron el buen humor del hombre adulto, pero ninguno se atrevió a indagar más al respecto, a fin de cuentas, Pennyworth tenía derecho de mantener sus propios secretos, y decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban.

Ahora, con la nueva información adquirida, es bastante obvio porqué él estuvo tan tranquilo y feliz, mientras que la mayoría estaba tratando de mantener bajo control la melancolía de que Jason no háyase aparecido. 

—Como sea —Jason carraspea—. El portarretrato fue algo de último momento. No teníamos nada que darle como recompensación de la cena y su tiempo, y Alfred había encontrado la foto, mientras recogíamos y limpiábamos todo, y le había gustado, ¿por qué? No sé, hasta el día de hoy me sigo preguntando qué le vio de linda. Pero bueno, antes de darnos cuenta, Roy estaba sacando su Bob el constructor interior y yo fui a comprar papel de regalo y una postal—se encoje de hombros y prosigue—. Usé como excusa las fotos que tiene de ustedes en el despacho diciendo que sus caras feas arruinaban la estética de la habitación y mi foto compensaría su fealdad— niega la cabeza cuando las risas de Roy y Duke estallan detrás suyos—. No era mucho, pero a Alfred le gustó, así que estábamos conformes. 

Jason baja la mirada hacia los planos y se entretiene con un desarmador que posa entre el desastre de papeles. Es claro que él no tenía pensado contar a nadie los sucesos de esa navidad. Hay incomodidad reflejada en sus hombros sueltos y el ceño fruncido en su rostro, opacando el brillo natural de sus ojos turquesas. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue un regalo absurdo—Jason murmura para sí mismo.

Damian intercala la mirada entre el niño feliz y radiante de la imagen, con unos orbes llenos de vida, seguridad y confianza, y el joven frente suyo, que parece ausente y despojado de sí mismo, con una falta de fe sobre sus acciones ocultas detrás de un océano de sarcasmo, y comprende que no le gusta este Jason triste.

Quiere al Jason que una vez fue la luz de los niños huérfanos del Callejón del Crimen, el que una vez fue el mejor guerrero de su madre, el que dice no querer ser parte de la familia, pero es el primero en salir corriendo cuando alguno está herido y necesita protección, el que no duda en enfrentar a Batman cuando no está conforme con algo.

Quiere a su hermano siendo feliz.

—Quiero un atribución idéntica por los daños a mi imagen—él exige, y sus palabras parecen ser demasiadas repentinas porque Jason parece regresar a la realidad con un pequeño salto.

—¿Una atribu- ¿Quieres una foto mía? —el pelinegro lo observa sin entender.

—Por supuesto.

Hay un golpe de fondo y, por una vez más, las risas de Duke y Roy se vuelven una sola.

—Pero… ¿Para qué?

Damian se irgue en su posición y levanta el mentón en un gesto soberbio.

—Como dije, lo aceptaré como pago al daño de mi imagen por decir que mi rostro era desagradable.

—Yo dije que era feo, no desagradable—Jason le corrige—. A parte, les dije así a tus otros dos hermanos y a Bruce, y no veo que ellos estén quejándose igual.

—Drake y Richard no tienen dignidad y siempre arruinan su propia imagen. Y padre debe estar ahora mismo haciendo una copia sin tu permiso de la fotografía que le diste a Pennyworth. Me lo debes.

—El demonio bebé tiene razón—Roy se desliza detrás de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa molesta antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia donde Duke está sentado para dejarse caer a su lado.

—No, no la tiene—Jason gruñe en negación, pero los verdes ojos del niño clavados irrebatiblemente en él hace flaquear su postura con cada segundo que pasa. Él podía hacerle frente al peor de los monstruos (ya lo ha hecho) sin titubear y dar pelea hasta el final, pero todos saben que no tiene el nervio necesario para enfrentarse a un niño y salir victorioso—. Bien, mierda—se rinde—. Confiaré en las palabras de Dick cuando dijo que eras bueno cuidando cosas. 

El de azulada mirada se acerca al auto que reside a los otros dos chicos presentes en el garaje y funde su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, tomando su billetera de su interior. Golpea la cabeza anaranjada de Roy, acaricia amigablemente la de Duke y regresa sobre sus pasos, tomando de su billetera un pequeño recuadro que apenas sobresale de su palma.

—Más te vale que la cuides porque es la única foto que me queda de mi infancia—ordena tajante, y, aunque parece contrariado, le hace entrega de la pequeña foto con cuidado y confianza.

—¿En serio?

—Si, bueno, no teníamos el dinero suficiente para costear una buena cámara e imprimir todas las fotos que quisiéramos. Y cuando comencé a vivir en la calle no pude llevarme demasiado conmigo—se encoje de hombros, en un gesto falso de desinterés—. Así que es lo que hay.

Damian se pierde en la imagen roída en las puntas por el pasar del tiempo. Jason de niño vestido con las mismas ropas que en la foto de Alfred y abrazado a una mujer de largo y brillante cabello anaranjado es todo en lo que puede pensar. Distinguir a Catherine Todd no es complicado, la mujer atrae a su hijo en un abrazo caluroso y fuerte, su sonrisa es enorme y casi compite con la de Jason de lo brillante y rebosante de felicidad que refleja. Ella se ve demasiado sana y bella para alguien que falleció de sobredosis en el suelo de su baño. Ambos están debajo de un gran árbol y la luz de un día soleado (poco común en Gotham) los rodea agraciadamente, como si brillara para ellos en específico. La fotografía refleja una felicidad imposible de negar, hay amor y cariño entre madre e hijo que casi le hace querer mirar para otra parte.

No puede con tanto. 

—Pero… es de tu madre y tú—vacila. 

—Por eso te pido que la cuides—Jason confirma con suavidad—. Es la única que tengo de ella, a fin de cuentas.

Damian hace un gesto para batallar y regresársela. No puede quedarse con la que se supone es el único momento que el pelinegro tiene captado de su madre y él siendo felices. Pero cuando está a punto de abrir la boca, Roy y Duke aparecen y se apropian de la imagen como si les perteneciera en primer lugar.

—Eso fue grosero.

Roy tararea en respuesta, ignorándolo de lleno para dejar expuesta la imagen entre él y Duke.

—Aww eras un niño tan bello, ¿cómo terminaste con esa cara tan fea? —el pelirrojo intenta molestar.

—Esta cara fea te puso de rodillas cientos de veces—Jason regresa el golpe y Damian hace un gesto disgustado al entender el trasfondo de sus palabras. 

El chico flecha no era un digno pretendiente para Todd.

—Feliz—Cassandra atrae la atención de los chicos, apareciendo detrás de Duke para ver por su propia cuenta la foto.

—¡Sin dudas que sí!—la sonrisa que Jason les obsequia es tan brillante y sincera que deja casi sin respiración a los otros jóvenes. Se ve… puro y radiante y ninguno de ellos sabe cómo tratar ese ataque directo—. Mamá cumplió su racha más larga estando limpia, cinco meses en años de estar en la mierda. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo que le daba lo suficiente para alimentarnos bien y aun tener un dinero extra. No había hambre, ninguna señal de Willis y ninguna recaída. ¡Fue lo mejor! Estábamos festejando mi decimo cumpleaños allí—señaló la foto—. Ella me regaló el conjunto del sweater rojo y los pantalones caquis y me llevó a pasar el día entero en el Jardín Botánico de Gotham. Fue la mejor temporada de mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando me convertí en Robin pudo superarlo.

Jason termina de contar y tanto Damian, Duke y Cassandra no saben cómo proseguir luego de eso. Roy es un asunto a parte, hay una tranquilidad en su cuerpo que indica ya estar al tanto de muchas cosas que le pasaron a su mejor amigo, pero para los pequeños de la familia Wayne, hablar del pasado duro de Jason es algo a lo que no están acostumbrados. Ellos escucharon la historia de advertencia nacida de la “incompetencia” y muerte del segundo Robin, saben que el chico de Crime Alley no fue un juego fácil para Bruce y Alfred y la relación áspera que tuvo con Dick no ayudó demasiado a apaciguar las cosas, luego le siguió su muerte, su resurrección, los días perdidos y la llegada a la Liga de Asesinos y el Pozo del Lázaro llevaron todo en picada. Estaban al tanto de la vida de Jason Wayne, el segundo Robin que no siguió las reglas y por eso fue brutalmente asesinado. Pero entender que el chico sufrió mucho antes de llegar a la mansión, oír de _Jason Todd_ y su pasado no es algo muy común, y esto, este pequeño rayo de luz hecho una narrativa de la infancia quema en demasía al saber el final verdadero de la historia: Catherine decayendo una última vez de tal manera que la llevaría a la muerte en el suelo del destartalado baño de su casa, dejando a un pequeño niño indefenso e inocente hacerle frente solo a una ciudad cruel y despiadada como lo es Gotham. 

Al igual que Cassandra, Jason carga con tanto desde sus primeros años de vida y su fuerza de voluntad se volvió algo que admirar. Su vida no fue la mejor, terminó mucho peor, y ha vuelto como puedo. Pero ahora está aquí, o al menos lo intenta, de regreso a una familia que, si bien está muy lejos de ser perfecta, lo ama y aprecia. Y él continúa protegiendo a los inocentes. 

La historia de Jason está muy lejos de ser una advertencia, es la de un sobreviviente y poco a poco lo están respetando como debió ser desde siempre.

Como debieron hacerlo todos.

—Te veías muy pequeño como para cumplir diez años—Duke soltó luego de un pesado silencio que llegó a afectar a todos menos al dueño original de la foto y la historia recién contada.

—Sí, bueno, se le llama desnutrición infantil, DK—dice en un tono demasiado ligero para el gusto de la mayoría—. Entonces, si tus dudas fueron contestadas y no necesitas nada más—ahora se dirige directamente a Damian—, hay un auto mucho mejor que el Batmóvil que crear.

Hay un mini salto en el pequeño de los Wayne al notar que el mayor iba a darse la vuelta y proseguir con sus cosas, como si todo lo sucedido no fuese importante o no le afectara. 

Damian no es tonto, se encuentra muy lejos de serlo. Percibe el pequeño tembló en las grandes manos de Jason, sus hombros anchos se encorvan hacia dentro como si buscara hacerse pequeño e invisible y el tic de tocarse el cuello ha vuelto en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Quiere huir, tal vez piensa que habló demasiado y es su momento oportuno para cerrar cualquier comienzo de indagar demás en su infancia. Y Damian acepta para sí mismo que no quiere que termine esta extraña convivencia, es egoísta y lo comprende, pero también sabe que no ha tenido una conversación con su hermano mayor que no terminase el gritos y amenazas en árabe desde que se conocieron.

Es su oportunidad de comenzar algo, lo que sea con Jason y no quiere desperdiciarlo, incluso si tiene que conseguir cualquier tema de conversación para hacerlo.

Suerte para él, aún hay algo en su mente que no se ha estacionado y no lo dejó tranquilo en todo el tiempo que pasó.

—Richard—carraspea con fuerza—. Richard dijo que eras el hijo primogénito de padre, algo absurdo a sabiendas de que él fue el primer en llegar a la familia—dice en un tono altanero, en un vago intento por ocultar la curiosidad al respecto de lo que dijo el primer Robin en el desayuno, mientras veía la imagen que desencadenó los hechos que lo llevó a este momento.

Jason se ve sorprendido por unos segundos antes de recuperarse y tratar de hablar.

—Bueno, legalmente hablando lo soy.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de Damian, Roy y Duke hace reír al pelinegro cuando los tres se unen en su escandalosa pregunta, volviéndose una sola voz.

—Yo fui el primer niño desviado al que Bruce adoptó antes de que dejara el ego en el espacio y adoptara a una manada entera.

—Pero Richard…—Damian balbucea.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, Bruce no adoptó a Dick hasta después de mi muerte. Según B, entendía la pena de la perdida de sus padres y no quería faltarle el respeto a su memoria adoptándolo a dos días de morir. Entonces se volvió su tutor o algo así, no lo sé.

—No puedo creer que seas el primer pajarito adoptado—Roy ladra una risa incrédula.

—Si bueno, yo tampoco.

Y, por más que Jason intentó seguir el tono divertido de su mejor amigo, sus palabras sonaron apaciguadas y melancólicas.

—Bruce luchó mucho por tu custodia—Cassandra comenta con tranquilidad desde su asiento de neumáticos, llamando la atención de sus tres hermanos y su nuevo amigo—. Alfred me lo contó.

—Ah, sí—Jason se rascó la nuca incómodo en el momento en que toda la atención volvió a él—. La élite Gothamita no consideró que una rata callejera como yo tenía el valor necesario como para respirar el mismo aire que ellos e hicieron que los asistentes sociales y un juez casi le revocaran mi custodia. Sin mencionar que la intromisión de Natalia tampoco ayudó demasiado.

—¿Natalia? —Cassandra tararea.

—Natalia Knight, mi madre adoptiva—contesta volviendo su mirada en los planos sobre la mesa, tratando de buscar algo con el cual entretenerse.

—¡¿Tienes una madre adoptiva?!

Hubo un suspiro cansado.

—Sí, ella quería algo con B en ese momento y creyó que sería buena idea apelar por mi custodia. Obviamente las cosas con Bruce no funcionaron al final, pero ella siguió con su papel de madre o al menos lo intentó—Jason dice sin más—. No he sabido nada de ella desde antes de mi muerte. Y, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez deba darle una visita, fue una buena mujer.

—¿ Cómo…?—Damian carraspea—. ¿Cómo padre consiguió la victoria sobre tu custodia entonces?

Jason muerde su labio inferior como si considerara si vale la pena o no contestarle.

—Usando la carta del millonaria desesperado, por supuesto.

—¿Sobornó al juez y los asistente sociales? —Duke boconea.

—¿Qué? No—Jason ríe descaradamente—. Comenzó a decir que estaba dispuesto a entregar su fortuna, la mansión y su empresa al Estado porque ningún lujo o comodidad podía ser más importante que mí mismo y mi bienestar.

Ojos verdes se abren de la sorpresa.

—¿Padre estaba dispuesto a dar todos sus bienes por ti?

—Sí—él confirma y suena un poco apenado al respecto—. Lo bueno es que no lo hizo porque se hubiese quedado en la calle, en bancarrota y con un hijo defectuoso.

—No estás defectuoso, Jaybird—la voz de Roy sale en un susurro afectuoso.

—Bueno, no me he convertido en una historia de advertencia y me llaman el hijo pródigo por nada, ¿verdad?—Jason se irgue se golpe y todo su ser advierte que ya no está siendo permisivo para ahonda más en su pasado—. Ahora que las cosas están aclaradas, insisto, hay un automóvil que crear. Harper, mueve tu trasero.

Poco a poco, cada miembro de la familia Wayne y Roy allí presente va recuperando su lugar establecido antes de que Damian llegara al garaje. Roy vuelve al Ducati, ahora teniendo a Duke como un ayudante curioso que le hace cientos de preguntas con respecto a la ingeniería mecánica y su armamento, y el pelirrojo se muestra contento de despejar cualquier duda que tenga, a gusto de la atención. Cassandra, por otra parte, se mueve silenciosa luego de ver por última vez la foto de Jason y murmurar un pequeño “niño bello” a su hermano mayor haciendo que se sonrojara momentáneamente, acaricia la cabeza de Damian con cariño y regresa a su pequeño sillón improvisado a continuar con su lectura. 

Para cuando todo el resto está en lo suyo, solo Damian y Jason quedan en medio del garaje y la tranquila fachada de Dog pulula a su alrededor. Jason intenta volver a lo suyo, creyendo que ya no hay nada de lo que continuar hablando, pero Damian es rápido y lo sostiene de la muñeca, impidiendo que se aleje. No es un agarre fuerte ni autoritario que exige atención de mala manera. Solo fue el movimiento simple de un hermano menor pidiendo la atención de su hermano mayor.

En el momento en que Jason gira en su dirección, Damian no piensa demasiado sus palabras.

—Cuidaré la fotografía con mi vida.

Podría tomarse a la ligera tales palabras viniendo de un niño que apenas va entrando en la preadolescencia. Sin embargo, este niño es nadie menos que Damian Wayne-al Ghul, sus promesas son pesos pesados y realmente de vida o muerte.

Entonces los ojos turquesas se amoldan en una expresión lánguida y suave, un brillo desconocido florece detrás de ellos y Damian se halla sorprendido de sentirse a gusto con la manera en que Jason lo observa instantes previos a hablar.

—Sé que lo harás, Dami—una mano grande y pesada acobija con ternura la nuca del niño, dejando un pequeño apretón amigable en la zona. Y Jason le está sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que una vez tuvo de niño está de regreso. Y solo por él—. Nunca tuve dudas de eso.

══════════════

Jason cruza el umbral de su departamento cansado. Siente los músculos de la espalda y los brazos tensos, el cuello rígido y las piernas amenazan con desplomarse sin misericordia si no se derrumba en la primera superficie lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormir una eternidad.

Ha finalizado con una semana difícil, con altos y bajos que le pusieron los nervios de punta e hicieron que olvidara lo que es satisfacer las necesidades básicas que todo ser humano debe complacer para subsistir lo justo y necesario que evite terminar en un hospital internado por inanición. 

Llevó un mes entero con la cabeza enterrado en los preparativos para dar por finalizado una redada de tráficos de drogas bajo la tutela del insoportable de Román Sionis o Black Mask, como prefieran decirle, no importa, sigue siendo un idiota que está a dos pasos de sacarle de sus casillas si no es que antes le obsequia una bella bala en medio de la frente. Fue obvio que la movida sería grande porque el local y la cantidad de crimínales de bajo nivel contratados fueron más de lo que normalmente puede tratar con Artemis y Bizarro, por eso pidió exclusiva participación del equipo Outlaws completo, tanto por parte de los miembros originales como los nuevos. La dinámica entre los cincos siempre amenazaba con terminar en desastres, y no es porque no intentaran llevar la fiesta en paz, al contrario, terminaron congeniando más pronto y fácil de lo que Jason esperó en un principio, y ese fue el motivo principal de su sospecha. 

Son un equipo conformado por entidades bastantes impredecibles, oclusivos y con un talento nato al desastre que pone cauteloso hasta al gran chico malo Bats, y juntos solo supieron potenciar cada característica poco altruista. Ponerse de acuerdo en algo fue una lucha eterna, pero rápidamente la flecha se disparó en el camino correcto y se dividieron los asuntos a la perfección. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero ahora más que nunca sabe que una unión entre Kori y Artemis es cosa de temer y desea que nunca termine en el lado malo de su puente.

En conclusión, las cosas se tomaron su respectivo tiempo para planificar, asegurar y actuar, hubo inconformidades aquí y allá, dudas al respecto de la utilidad que se le daría al utra-mega-genial Outlawsmóvil que, por supuesto terminó siendo mejor que el Batmóvil, y terminar de quemar inseguridades nacidas de la misión. Se han enfrentado a peores cosas, pero no por eso esa misión carecía de más importancia y tenían que darlo todo. Por eso, para cuando el séptimo mes llegó a su final, los planes de Román se vieron frustrados otra vez, hay una red de drogas menos en la ciudad, confirmaron que el Outlawsmóvil es mejor que el Batmóvil, y él regresó a su departamento lo suficientemente entero como para necesitar únicamente una cena bien potente, una ducha y una siesta eterna, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Así que disparó directamente a su habitación sin pensárselo dos veces donde Dog lo espera meneando la cola en señal de emoción. La noche terminó siendo todo un éxito, por ende, se merece un descanso profundo en su cómoda cama y suaves sábanas. Lamentable para él, una gran caja sobre el borde de su cama irrumpe cualquier pensamiento banal que sondeó en su cabeza, poniendo los instintos de murciélago a cien incluso cuando trata de ignorarlos en casos como este.

Alguien entró a su casa y ninguna medida de seguridad se vio atrofiada por eso. 

Se acerca a la caja con cuidado, como si el suelo estuviese plagado de minas que estallarán a la mínima provocación, y, a sabiendas que desconoce el interior de la caja, fácilmente puede tratarse de una de verdad. Sus largos dedos se mueven alrededor de la empuñadura de su cuchillo y estudia la superficie liza del material de la caja. Para cuando confirma que no hay nada dentro de la nómina para destruirlo, hace a un lado la tapa cubierta por un grueso moño rojo y se encuentra de lleno con aquello que aguarda en sus profundidades.

Un sweater de lana de un rojo tinto junto a un par de pantalones de vestir caquis lo reciben doblados a la perfección con el suave aroma a yerbas envolviendo ambas piezas. Algo se desconecta dentro de Jason al reconocer lo familiares que se le hacen y parpadea casi con acciones mecánicas hacia la nota que reposa sobre el sweater tan tranquila y solemne.

Al abrirla, la letra pulcra de Alfred es imposible de no reconocer.

“ _Querido Maestro Jason._

_Es un placer informarle que está invitado al pícnic familiar éste sábado en el Jardín Botánico de Gotham y se solicita su presencia dispuesta a la convivencia._

**_ Sin excepciones. _ **

_Con cariño._

_A.P.”_

Para cuando termina de leer la nota, puede reconocer las firmas escritas a último momento de todos los miembros del clan Bat y hay un sentimiento cálido instalado en su pecho y embriagando sus sentidos. Lentamente sostiene el sweater de suave lana rojiza y la dirige al monte de su nariz, distinguiendo el aroma a lavanda fresca del aromatizante de ropa favorito de Alfred, expulsando de su cuerpo una melancolía pasada que ya no le pertenece.

—¿Qué dices, Dog? ¿Te apetece un paseo por el Jardín Botánico? —el perro ladra en respuesta y él comparte su emoción.

Entonces se encuentra sonriendo a la tranquilidad de su habitación como un tonto.

No puede esperar a que el sábado llegue de una vez por todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Un día como hoy, yo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en internet hasta que se me vino una idea remota donde alguien de la Batfamily encuentra una foto de Jason de niño, pero como son ciegos a más no poder, lo confunden completamente con Bruce, porque por supuesto este hombre tiene algo con niños de pelo negro y ojos azules, y descubren la verdad detrás de la foto y el hecho de que Jason era lindo incluso desde siempre, y aquí está.  
> Fue más largo de lo que esperaba al principio, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado y no puedo quejarme, ¿qué se le va a hacer?  
> Como sea, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi escrito y espero que te guste.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
